familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilson County, North Carolina
Wilson County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 100,814. The county seat is Wilson. History The county was formed in 1855 from parts of Edgecombe County, Johnston County, Nash County, and Wayne County. It was named for Louis Dicken Wilson, a state legislator from Edgecombe County and a colonel in the Mexican-American War, who died of fever at Veracruz in 1847. Law and government Wilson County is a member of the regional Upper Coastal Plain Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 374 square miles (969 km²), of which 371 square miles (961 km²) is land and 3 square miles (8 km²) (0.85%) is water. Townships The county is divided into ten townships: Black Creek, Cross Roads, Gardners, Old Fields, Saratoga, Springhill, Stantonsburg, Taylors, Toisnot, and Wilson. Adjacent counties * Nash County, North Carolina - north * Edgecombe County, North Carolina - northeast * Pitt County, North Carolina - east * Greene County, North Carolina - southeast * Wayne County, North Carolina - south * Johnston County, North Carolina - southwest Demographics As of the census of 2006, there 73,814 people, 28,613 households, and 19,771 families residing in the county. The population density was 199 people per square mile (77/km²). There were 30,729 housing units at an average density of 83 per square mile (32/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 55.83% White, 39.33% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.21% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. 6.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,613 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.10% were married couples living together, 16.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,116, and the median income for a family was $41,551. Males had a median income of $30,364 versus $21,997 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,102. About 13.80% of families and 18.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.70% of those under age 18 and 21.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Black Creek * Elm City * Lucama * Saratoga * Sims * Stantonsburg * Wilson See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wilson County, North Carolina References External links * Wilson County government official website Category:Established in 1855 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Wilson County, North Carolina